


Debi's Letter to Santa

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debi's Letter to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #8 under the pen name Debi.

Dear Santa,

 

I know you don't really exist, but Mom wants me to do this dumb list so she and Harrison and Norton and the Colonel will know what I want for Christmas this year.

I don't have too much I want, just… gift certificates from Walden Books, B. Dalton Books, Musicland, Zip's Records, Sam Goody's Records, Blockbusters Videos, The Gap, Miller's Outpost, the Army surplus store (if they have them.  If not I want pants, shirts, a web belt, boots, a red beret and a real knife, not another Swiss Army knife – I have three already), and one from the martial arts supply house.

 

I also want some incense, a new incense burner (the kind where the little cones go in it), some New Age music (Harrison knows which ones, ask him), a chime necklace, an amethyst crystal (double terminated), the poster of the universe in the Environmental store, and some peace sign ear rings (the big dangling ones).

 

Oh, and some sage and sweetgrass smudge sticks.  New moccasins (the knee high kind), an Indian blanket, that book on Indian sign language (the Colonel knows where it is, ask him), and silver jewelry.

 

I really want an upgrade for my computer, too.  A new color graphics card so I can play better games, and some new games, too (ask Norton, he knows which ones).

 

A cowboy hat and a bareback riding pad.  And some of those horse-treats for Jingle Belle (Mr. Kensington knows where to get those).

 

And if you could talk Mrs. Pennyworth into baking some gingerbread men, that would be great, too.

 

And Santa, you can tell Mom she doesn't have to whisper about the aliens all the time.  I already know.

 

Thanks,

 

Debi


End file.
